warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
PinkClan
PinkClan is the clan of Love. They love everyone and everything, Besides TealClan, TealClan is they most hated ememy. They live south of most of the clans, the only clan futuer south is PurpleClan. their territory is a forest where all things seem to be in love. Cats in this clan believe love first came from their territory. Cats in these clans beleive that one day they will find their true love and be forever happy, and that without love life is ponitless. Cats in this clan tend to have pale red fur or white fur, sometimes yellowish, with light bule, pink or brown eyes. Owned by Meadow Rules *No Cats may have the colour teal on them in any shape or form *No Cat may marry into another clan unless it is arranged by the leader *Sons will always get leadership of the clan, even if they are the youngest kit. If all males are dead the oldest girl will get leadership. Extra Information Motto: Brave and Beautiful Best Known for: Love Enemy(ies): TealClan Allegiance Leader Lovestar- A Pale red tom with Midnight eyes. (Meadow) Heir Apparent Whitegleam- A Pale red tom with light bule eyes. Oldest kit and son of Lovestar. Brother to Clearwater, Smokeleg, Coldcloud and Silkfall. Medicine Cat Heartsaver- a white she-cat with Pink eyes. (Meadow) Medicine Cat Apprentice Open Warriors Silkfall- A White she-cat with Pink eyes, Only Daughter of Lovestar. Sister to Whitegleam, Clearwater, Smokeleg and Coldcloud. (Meadow) Clearwater- A Yellow tom with Light bule eyes. Second son of Lovestar. Brother to Whitegleam, Smokeleg, Coldcloud and Silkfall. (Meadow) Smokeleg- A Smokey tom with Brown eyes. third son of Lovestar. Brother to Whiteglean, Clearwater, Coldcloud and Silkfall. (Meadow) Coldcloud- a white tom with brown eyes. Fourth son to Lovestar. Brother to Whitegleam, Clearwater, Smokelegs and Silkfall. (Meadow) Rowanpelt- Light red she-cat with dark green eyes. (Wisteria) Owlflight- White tom with a yellow muzzle and ice blue eyes. (Wisteria) Apprentices Velvetpaw- A Pinkish She-cat with pink eyes. (Meadow) Queens Open Kits Bluekit- a blue tom with green eyes, found the edge of the territory. (Meadow) Elders Open Role-play Velvetpaw looked around the camp. She ahd no idae why she was still here, she didn't know how she was still a member of this clan. After all, She had failed her Warrior assessment over three times. She didn't even know how to do almost everything. She thought she should have been the medicine cat's. but when she tried she failed to do anything right. She decided that she was going to leave PinkClan tonight. As long as she didn't go though the other clan's territories, she would be able to get out of all the ColourClan's territory, maybe by the end of the week, before Full moon. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 20:24, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Tigerstripe padded over to his friend, Vevletpaw. He felt bad for her. After she had failed her warrior assessment the first time and he had passed, she had been somewhat distant from him, no matter what he did. "You look down, Vel." He commented and furrowed his eyebrows. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:48, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "you would too" She hissed. she couldn't let on to what she was doing, If he knew, or if anyone knew, they would try to stop her. She couldn't ahve that. There was nothing left for her here, she'd be leaving tonight. "I'm just tried" She said, "I'm going to the apprentices den, It's not like i'll ever leave there" She said her tail swooping the floor. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:07, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You never will if you just keep on feeling sorry for yourself." Tigerstripe hissed back and instantly regreted it. He was supposed to be helping her become a Warrior, not putting her down and making it worse. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- (Later that night) Velvetpaw waited until everyone was asleep. She then snuck out of camp. she hurried out of the territory and was soon in GreenClan territory. She was finally free. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:17, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:CMP Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Meadow Category:Clan Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots Category:ColourClan Category:RainbowClan Category:RPG Category:RP